Winx Awards!
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Get ready to vote for your fave winx in Winx Awards! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Live from the red carpet, I bring to you the first Winx awards! Many fairies, witches, strange creatures, humans, pixies, etc. were seated inside the huge auditorium. Suddenly a girl wearing a long black gown stepped in the stage.

"Welcome one and all to the first Winx awards!, I am Angel and I will be your host throughout the show, first let me explain to you the rules"

**RULES :-**

I won't be accepting any guest reviews.

To send in your votes all you have to do is review.

You can't vote for 2 people.

"Now let us all see the award or should I say "The Golden Dragon!"

The curtains flew open to show the statue of a golden coloured dragon.

"Now to first give the awards we have… Faragonda!"I said out loud

Faragonda walked on the stage, she was wearing a silver gown.

"Thank you students and everyone else, it is an honour to be the first to distribute the awards tonight!"

I give her a small card and reading it she said

"The awards are for…

**Best Episode**

**Best Teacher**

**Best Season**

"Thank you, after a commercial break we'll see you back here with the results for the awards!, send in your answers and some titles for the awards if you have any too!" I said

**Check out mine and Faragonda's outfits in my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**anfI'm back thanks for the votes!**

**And for the person who reviewed as "you have copied Alexandra's idea" what the hell?**

**Tons of people have done this kind of thing in fanfiction!**

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK END*****

"And welcome back to Winx Awards! " I said after the commercial break

Me and Faragonda were on stage in our back there was a table with a red cloth above it, and in it was The Golden Dragon. I handed a card to Faragonda and she started to announce the winners of the awards.

"And the winner of the best episode award is season 2, last episode, The ultimate power couple!"

"Please welcome, Bloom and Lord darker on stage!" I said

Bloom walked up to the stage wearing a blue gown(check out her outfit on my profile) and was followed by Lard darker who was wearing a suit(Imagine him in a suit!) Faragonda handed them their awards.

"I am very glad to receive this award, although not with him, I want to thank everyone for this" Bloom said

"I would have definitely been able to destroy the world!"

"BOOOO!" The fans and other people shouted

Lord Darker and Bloom got off stage.

"Now lets announce the next award shall we, Faragonda?"

"Ofcourse Angel, & the winner of the best teacher award is…uhhh…Griffin?"

Griffin walked onstage wearing a black gown(See it in my profile), she had a huge grin on her face.

"I am honored that I have been chosen as the best teacher by winx club fans!"

The crowd went wild, Faragonda handed the award to Griffin and she walked off stage.

"Now lets announce the best season award and the best season is….Season 5!"

All of the winx club walked on stage(All the outfits are on my profile). Stella snatched the microphone from Faragonda and started going on and on and on about how incredible she looks and stuff until Bloom snatched the mike from her.

"From all the winx side I would like to thank our fans for choosing season 5, the season isn't completely out until now and you have already made it your favorite, I hope you like the rest of it!" Bloom said

The winx girls walked back to their seats.

"Thanks you Faragonda for handing out the awards, now o give the next awards we have…Bloom's older sister Daphne!" I announced

Daphne came on stage wearing an orange gown(In my profile)

"Thank you for honoring me with this"

"Daphne, will you please announce the next categories?"

"Ofcourse, the next categories are…

**Best villain**

**Best Transformation(you know like, winx, enchantix, believix…. )**

**Best movie**

"That's it, now we'll be right back after a commercial break!"

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK*****

**Could you please send me some award ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the person who reviewed if I knew this was against FFN rules, yes I do know that.**

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK END*****

'And welcome back to Winx Awards!" I said to the audience

Everyone got totally excited to hear the results of the next awards. Next to me stood Daphne, I handed the cards to her and she began reading the winners of the awards.

"The winner of the Best Villain award goes to…The Trix!" Daphne read out

The three witches walked on stage with huge grins on their faces, they looked as scary as ever. The crowd booed but they didn't care each took their awards from Daphne and walked of stage.

"Next we have best transformation award which has been won by Enchantix!, so who are we supposed to give this award to Angel?"

"Layla, cause she was the first to get enchantix so welcome Layla!

Layla walked up the stage and Daphne gave her award.

"Thank you Angel and Daphne for this award, I want to thank all my friends cause without them I wouldn't be the fairy I am today!"

The crowd went wild. Kayla got off stage and we went on with the next award.

"The best movie award goes to Secret of the lost Kingdom, I would like to welcome my siter Bloom on stage!"

Bloom walked on stage and hugged Daphne, she took her award, and thanked everyone, then got off stage.

"Thank you Daphne for coming here to distribute the awards" I told Daphne

"It was an honor."

With this, Daphne left the stage and went back to her seat.

"To give the next awards I would like to my new co-host Sarah, who also happens to be my little sister!"

My sis walked on stage wearing a golden gown, she was totally excited about this.

"Sarah will you please announce the next categories?"

"The next categories are…

**Most beautiful fairy**

**Most handsome specialist**

**Most cute pixie**

**Most adorable pet**

"We'll be right back after a commercial break, until then keep voting!"

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm totally happy that you guys agree with me! And I've got good news for you too my holidays start from Tuesday! YES! Anyways I'll update as much as possible but there are bad news too I'll be going out of the city for the break I don't know when but after some days but I'll be back soon until I'm gone I'll update the stories quickly. Okay enough chatting lets get this started.**

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK END*****

"Welcome back to Winx Awards!"

"I'm so excited to give the AWARDS!" Sarah started to shout

"Then stop wasting out time and announce the winners quick!"

"But you have the cards!"

"Oh…uhh…sorry, here you go"

"This is so fun! The winner of the most beautiful fairy goes to…FLORA!"

Everyone started to clap their hands and Flora walked up to the stage, she looked really happy.

"Thank you! I am very happy that I won the most beautiful fairy award and…"

"Hey, I think you made a mistake I should have been the one to win that!" Stella started to shout

"Nope, theres no mistake Stella, in fact to your horror, no one voted for you on this." I told her

"WHAT!"

"Please calm down Stella or I'll have to bind you to that chair!"

The Solarian princess sat down quietly.

"Well, anyways thank you for the votes!" Flora said and walked back to her seat, where Stella wouldn't look at her.

"That was so cool I actually touched the Golden Dragon...someone catch me I'm going to faint!"with this Sarah fainted.

"Oh no, Sarah wake up!" I splashed water into her eyes and she awoke.

"What did I miss?"

"We already gave all the awards!"

"NOOOO!"

"We haven't ok, now hurry!"

"Ok, the most handsome specialist award goes to…oh there is a tie…the winners are Helia and Brandon!"

"HURRAY!" Stella shouted

The called bladers walked on stage to receive their awards and then took it from Sarah, she was really excited to be a part of the show.

"I'm so glad to receive this award!"

"I knew I'd win!"  
And the two walked back to their respective seats, where Brandon got a hug from Stella.

"Now lets move on to the next category, the most cute pixie…and the winner is Chatta!"

Chatta instantly flew to the stage and began to chat

"I knew I could do it, and I best Piff to, I am the most cute pixie I can't wait to tell everyone in Pixie village they'll all be so proud of me and I'll have another great story to tell them too, its so exciting…"

"Sorry Chatta, but we have to move on, I'm sure you friends will love to hear it."

Chatta flew back to her seat after taking the Golden Dragon from Sarah. After she got there, she got many hugs from her friends and once again started her long speech.

"She sure talks a lot" Sarah whispered in my ears.

"Yeah, I wonder how Flora handles it, anyways lets forget it and just continue" I whispered back

"Now we have arrived at the last award that is the cutest pet award….and the winner is KIKO!" Sarah shouted into the mike.

I looked around the audience, but couldn't find Kiko, I looked at Bloom too but he wasn't there either.

"Where's Kiko?" I asked Sarah

She pointer under me and I finally saw him.

"Oh, so you're here your so small can you even catch the award?"

He gave me a death glare and I took a step back.

"Here you go Kiko" Sarah handed him the award

To my surprise he was able to catch it, he walked to Bloom and gave the award to her.

"Now it's time for another commercial break!"

"But you haven't mentioned the next categories!" Sarah told me

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me Sarah, the next categories are…"

**Fave older character (includes all the teachers, parents and other people)**

**Fave minor character (like Mitzi, Andy etc.)**

**Fave pairing**

"Now it's time for another…"

*****LIGHTS OUT*****

"Oh no what happened?" Sarah asked

"I thinks theres some problems with the wires" I replied

"I'll go check, till then enjoy the commercial break!"

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the **votes** guys, really appreciate it!**

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK END*****

"Welcome back to The Winx Awards!" Sarah shouted

"Wheres Angel?' someone asked

"She has to get more sponsors, after last nights incident the lights had to be replaced whil taking them out they fell on the seats and the stage, replacing it took all the budget so to get this show going she need more sponsors."

"Anyways, I'll need another co-host…ummm…who can I pick? Bloom!" Sarah finally said

"Thanks for picking me Sarah!" Bloom thanked as she got on stage

"No problem, plus I love you!"

**With Angel**

"So do we have a deal?" I asked the manager of a large company

"Yes, once you sign the form you'll have our sponsorship"

"That's all…hmmm...seems really easy!"

I signed the paper and yelled DONE!

"It's not done yet, there are 2 hundred more forms waiting for you"

"TWO-HUNDRED?"

***FAINTS***

**Back at the show**

"Lets get this show going Bloom announce the winners before Angel gets here!"

"O-kay, so the winner of the best older character award goes to…Daphne!"

Daphne walked up on stage, smiling she was definitely happy to receive the award and as a bonus she was about to get it from her sister. She took the Golden Dragon from Bloom.

"Thank you for this award it is really an honor to receive this award especially from my little sister!"

And she walked off stage.

"And now the next award is for best minor character…and it goes to Mirta!"

Mirta walked on stage wearing a crimson gown. She had a huge smile on her face. She took the award from Bloom.

"Thank you for this award I am really happy that out of all the minor characters you chose me" And she walked off stage.

"Next award is for Favorite pairing…and it goes to Tecna and timmy!"

The couple walked on stage and received their awards.

"Thank you to everyone who voted for the two of us I wouldn't have asked for a better boyfriend then Timmy"

"Tecna is the best, if she wouldn't be in my life I wouldn't be on this stage!"

The couple walked back to their seats.

"Thank you for the help Bloom"

"No problem it was fun" Bloom said as she walked off the stage.

"Do you have the title for the next awards?" someone asked from the audience.

**With Angel**

"Yes! This is the last one!"

The pen stops writing.

"Looks like my pen is out of ink, do you have an extra pen?"

"I think so let me check"

He check his drawer, then the other, then the other, then the other…

After 2 hours of this

"Found it!"

"Finally!"

I signed the paper and

"DONE!"

The manager takes the sheets of paper and thanks me.

"Now, I'll call Sarah and tell her I'm on my way"

I look for my phone in my purse and I can't find it.

"Where can it be?"

**Back at the show**

"Ofcourse I do!"  
Sarah takes out a silver phone from her purse.

"This is Angel's, last night I sneeked into her room so I could get this and play Temple Run, shes got all the stuff about this show listed on it, the next categories for the awards are…

**Best Fairy power(like Bloom's or Flora's)**

**Best witch power**

**Best Pixie power**

And that's it we'll see you after a…"

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Angelina, her dress was covered with mud, she had ink on her fingers and some places of her dress, her makeup was completely spoiled and so on.

"A-A-Angel?" Sarah asked

"Who does it look like?" I shouted

"Uh…no one!"

"Ok, anyways welcome back to Winx Awards! Lets get this show started!"

"Uhh…Angel theres one thing"

"WHAT?"

"The shows over"

"WHAT!?"

Sarah nods.

***FAINTS***

"ANGEL!"  
Sarah runs towards me yelling

"Commercial Break!"

And the curtains close.

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update this story yesterday I was busy doing some shopping, but here it is the sixth chapter of Winx Awards!**

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK END*****

"Welcome back to Winx Awards!" I said and this time I was wearing a different dress(in my profile) since the last one has ink, mud and is torn a bit.

"I am sorry I wasn't here the last time but I hope my sister didn't annoy you to death"

"HEY!"

"Anyways lets begin as I am very busy today, the first award for best fairy power goes to…MUSA!"

Musa walks on stage smiling, I hand her the award and the crowd goes wild.

"Thank you for choosing the power of music as the best , I couldn't have done it without you!"

Musa walks off the stag as all the audience clap for her.

"Next we have the best witch power!" I announce

"BOOO!" audience start

"QUIET DOWN AND LISTEN!" I shout through the mike causing everyones ears to ring.

"Sorry" I say as politely as I can.

"This award goes to…DARCY!"

Darcy walks up the stage looking as evil as ever, if I could I would have strangled right over there but I didn't want to make a scene so let it go the crowd went BOOO!

"I'm glad that I receiver this award!"

Some of the fans who liked Darcy went crazy while most of them just boooed. And Darcy walked off stage.

"Now we have the best pixie power award which has been won by…AMORE!"

Amore flys to the stage, smiling and takes the award from me.

"Thank you for this award" she says and flys off.

"Now lets hear what are the next categories for the award, unfortunately I can't find my phone in which I had saved everything so lets just come up with something"

"About that…" Sarah begins

"What?"

"I kinda stole your phone"

'WHAT!"

"I'm sorry! Here take it!" and she throws the phone which I manage to catch.

"Thank goodness I found it! You are so dead!" I shout at Sarah and she runs away

"Anyways, the next categories are…

**Best season 1 outfit**

**Best season 2 outfit**

**Best season 3 outfit**

**Best season 4 outfit**

**Best season 5 outfit**

Just tell the name of the persons whos outfit you liked the best I'll see you after a commercial break, now I'll be going to chase Sarah. Bye Bye!"

*****CHASE SARAH*****

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK*****

**Could you please send me some award ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK END*****

"Welcome back to Winx Awards!" I said

"To everyone's pure pleasure, Sarah is not here today she had to go somewhere, what a relief!, anyways I'll need a new co-host for today, so we have Roxy!"

Roxy walked on stage.

"Thank you so much for this chance"

"No problem, lets begin"

I give Roxy the card and she reads out.

"For best season 1 outfit, we have a tie between Musa and Flora!"

The called fairies walk on stage, and take their awards.

"Thank you for this award although now my style has totally change" Musa says

"Same here" Flora says

And they walk off stage

"Now for best season 2 outfit we have…Flora again!" I shout

Flora walks on stage again.

"Whoa, thanks!"

She walks off stage

"Best season 3 outfit award goes to…Stella!"

Stella walks on stage.

"Finally! If you ask me I should have got both those awards, winx club fans just don't have any sense of style!"

And she walks off.

"Ok, so best season 4 outfit award goes to…Stella and Flora! It's another tie!"

They walk on stage.

"I should have received this award alone!"  
"I already got 3 awards!"  
And they walk off stage.

"Now the last one, best season 5 outfit award goes to…FLORA!"

"Another one? Looks like fans love my dress-up style!"

And she walks off stage.

"Thank you for the help Roxy"

"It was my pleasure"

And she walks off stage.

"This time were gonna do an award count…

**Flora-6**

**Bloom-3**

**Musa-3**

**Stella-3**

**Tecna-2**

**Layla-2**

**Darcy-2**

**Griffin-1**

**Lord Darker-1**

**Roxy-1**

**Icy-1**

**Stormy-1**

**Brandon-1**

**Helia-1**

**Chatta-1**

**Kiko-1**

**Timmy-1**

**Daphne-1**

**Mirta-1**

**Amore-1**

That means in the top we have Flora for now"

The crowd goes wild.

"Now lets hear the next categories

**Fave winx outfit**

**Fave charmix outfit**

**Fave enchatix outfit**

**Fave believix outfit**

**Fave sophiex outfit**

**Fave lovix outfit**

**Fave sirenix outfit**

**Fave harmonix outfit**

That sure is long, anyways we'll be back after a commercial break"

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK*****


	8. Outfits 2

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK END*****

"Welcome back to Winx Awards!" I said

"And I am also back!" Sarah shouted

"Unfortunately"

"Did she say something bad about me when I was gone?"  
"Forget it, we have to start!"

"Fine!"

"To distribute the awards today we have Tecna! gone?""

Tecna walked on stage

"Its logical that you chose me"

"Yupe, whatever that means, anyways should we start?"

"Sure"

I give the cards to Tecna.

"The winner of the fave winx outfit is…FLORA!"

Flora walks on stage, a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Tecna I really appreciate all the awards I've been getting and ofcourse I also would like to thank all my fans out there"

And Flora walks off stage.

"Next we have the charmix award which goes to…BLOOM!"

Bloom walks on stage.

"I'll tell you this there was a tough competition between Flora and Bloom there is the difference of only one vote" I tell everyone

"Thanks! I would like to thank everyone who voted for me!"  
Bloom walks off stage.

"Now we have the enchantix award which has been won by…FLORA!"  
Flora walks on stage.

"In this too, there was a tough competition between Tecna and Flora but due to some last minute votes Flora managed to win only one votes difference" I said again

"I just needed 2 votes!" Tecna shouted

"That's right" Sarah shouted

"What can I say? I can't believe I have so many fans out there!"

"That's right Flora some of the fans even say that they vote for you on everything!"

"Whoa!"

And Flora walks off stage.

"Now we have the believix award which goes to…STELLA!"

"Finally these fans are appreciating my exotic looks!"

"I don't think fans like your style that much Stella" I said

"What did you just say?"

"Absolutely nothing, my lips have been shut!"  
She glares at me.

"Promise!"

"I'll be taking this"

She said pointing at the Golden Dragon in Tecna's hands and she snatched it and walked off stage.

"O-ok, well anyways we have the sophiex award next which goes to…FLORA!" I said

Flora walked on stage again.

"I sure am winning a lot of awards!"

"Yeah and theres a lot more to come"

Flora walks off stage.

I took the cards from Tecna and read it and started to say…

"I don't wanna waste more time so I'll tell you that the Lovix, Harmonix and Sirenix awards have all been won by everyones favorite FLORA!"

"WHOA!" Flora said walking back to the stage.

"Yupe, congratulations!"

"All of them?"

"Yes"

"Serious?'

"Yes"

"No Kidding?"

"YES! Take them already!"

"O-OK" She said starting to get scared of me.

And Flora walked off stage.

"Thanks for giving the awards Tecna"

"Call me again!"

"Sure"

And Tecna also walked off stage.

'Lets hear the next categories which are…

**Best hairstyle-Girl**

**Best hairstyle-Boy**

**Best supporting character**

Vote for anyone from the whole show for the 2 awards according to gender that is"

"See ya after a commercial break!" Sarah shouted

"That my line!"

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK*****

**Could you please send me some award ideas I'm running out of them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated since some days and I want to apologize. So here you go chapter 9 of Winx Awards! **

**PS- I might not be able to update this story for a long time after this but till then voting lines will be open so you can keep voting until the update!**

**Oh, almost forgot, I would like to thank KazarineIceAngel12 for the help and I am going to accept OC's for this now 1 chapter 1 OC.**

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK END*****

"Welcome back to Winx Awards!" I said

"Thanks everyone for the votes!" Sarah shouted

"This times competition was really tough but due to some last minute votes we have 1 winner for every category!" I shouted

"Stop your nonsense we have already wasted lots of time!"

I glare at Sarah and she gets scared.

"Well lets start, the winner of Best hairstyle-girl is…FLORA!"

Flora walked on stage.

"Everyone seems to be voting for me!"

"Your really popular Flora"

"Thanks!"

And she walks off stage.

"Now we have Best hairstyle-Boy and this award goes to…HELIA!"

Helia walked on stage.

"Thank you I am really happy that Flora and I both got this award"

And he walks off stage.

"Now the Best supporing character award goes to…MIRTA!"

Mirta walked on stage.

"Thanks you so much for this award…I didn't think I had any fans!"  
And she walked back to her seat.

"Now that all the awards have been submitted lets see the next categories

**Favorite realm (andros, linphea, solaria, etc)****  
****Favorite sibling (daphne, macy, rose/miele, etc.)****  
****Favorite class (potionology, magiphilosophy, metamorphosimbiosis, etc)**

Start voting and we'll be back after a commercial break!"

*****COMMERCIAL BREAK*****

**Please send me some award ideas and don't forget you OC's!**


	10. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this is not an update! I'm discontinuing this. But I have posted 2 new stories which I hope you will read. I'm really sorry for this!**


End file.
